


Make your choice

by tricksterwithwings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dubious Consent, Human!Connor, HumanRK900, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, RK900 is Niles, Stalking, Unrequited Love, no idea what im doing, onesided relationship, some happy moments?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterwithwings/pseuds/tricksterwithwings
Summary: A reunion. A new partner. Everything will come down to a single point. Will you fight? Flee? What are you willing to do? Either way the blood will be on your hands, its only a matter of who does it belong to. There won't be an easy way out of this. How many bullets do you have left?





	Make your choice

**Author's Note:**

> yo! its been a super long time since I've been writing anything, but here I am, so sorry if my writing is bit rusty. I have no idea how this is going to play out, but hopefully it will be something you like. Each chapter will be influenced by what ever song I listen to when I write it, so if you got any song recommendations, let me know. 
> 
> just so you know, RK900 is Niles is this, or Nines. Both he, Connor and all the other androids are human.

chapter 1

 

Tired blue eyes once more flicker over to the clock sitting innocently on the desk, mentally willing it to be more than a few minutes since he last looked, but it seems to have only been wishful thinking. Niles gave the clock a scathing glare, as if it was purposely making sure the evening was going slower than it should have been, just to annoy him. His fingers pause mid sentence of the report he’s currently filling out after another case solved, hovering over the keyboard, before he sighs. Leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose. The pills he’d taken earlier finally having wornoff as the previous headache began to take over again, only worse than before, as if in an act of revenge. “This is all your fault” He mumbles, letting his hand fall back down, as he opened his eyes to give his partner an annoyed look. 

Gavin for his part just stuck his middle finger at him. “You can’t blame me for your problems.” 

“I can when its been your bitching all day that’s caused the problem. If you could get your shit together for one day, just one, that’s all i ask” He grabs his cup of coffee, taking a sip only to grimace as he finds it’s gone cold from however long its been there. Quickly throwing it in the bin by his desk he turns back to his monitor. Absentmindedly fiddling with the ring that sits on his right index finger. It was a simple silver band, nondescript and innocent looking, but the weight of its worth was greater than its appearance might suggest. Gavin had questioned him about it, having picked up on his habit of fidgeting with it, he had begrudgingly told him that it had been given to him by someone important, knowing that the other wouldn’t let it drop until he got an answer, though he hadn’t given him any more than that. He hadn't brought it up again, perhaps assuming that it was from someone who had passed, which would seem to be the most logical reason. Though that wasn’t the case, the original owner was still among the living, instead they had been forced to part due to the fact the other had to move away. He’d been heart broken. Having found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with only for them to walk away. He’d be lying if he said he still didn’t think of them. Even after the years had passed, nothing had changed. 

Pushing those thoughts away for a time when he wasn’t stuck at work, he went back to filling out the last of his report. As a kid, when he'd pictured life as a detective, he'd imagined it would be like the old noir detective films he'd watch on tv. Dramatic chases, cheesy one liners as he captured the criminal and his love interest by his side as his name made headlines. 

Reality was rather different.

For one thing, chasing down a guy was more stressful than dramatic, especially on the occasions they managed to get away, and didn't resurface for weeks. The whole time they were gone was time wasted in looking for them and any leads, when they should have caught them the first time and started on a new case by now. Second, they don’t tell you how you'll get stuck working with a bunch of assholes. Take his partner for instance, Gavin Reed. The guy starts so many fights it's a surprise he even has his badge still. The guy was rude and blunt to the point where he pissed most people off, like Lieutenant Anderson for instance. The pair usually are close to throwing fists each day. Though Anderson may have been the ace of DPD before, now he was basically a washed up old drunk. Showing up late everyday hungover. It was only a matter of time before he took the old timers title for himself. Lieutenant Niles didn’t have a bad ring to it after all. It wouldn’t be too long now, since he actually did his job and he did it well, no matter what it took. Maybe that was why he and Gavin worked well together despite their lack of comradeship, they tolerated each other, but they were far from friends. They were the only ones willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, no matter how dirty they got, unlike the soft hearted lot here at the station. He wasn’t particularly fond of any of them, finding them to be below his level and more troublesome than useful. He knew none of them cared about him, finding him cold and aloof. Not that he was phased by what others thought of him, he had a mission, and he would complete it without them holding him back. 

Also another thing, none of the films, old or new, showed off just how much paper work there would be. It was honestly one of the worst things about the job. As he finally finished up, he quickly sent it off and shut down his computer. Another glance at the clock showed it was 9:45pm. Grabbing his usual white jacket he wore, that hand been slung over the back of his chair, he stood, finally done for the day. “I need a drink” He wasn’t in the mood to head back to his apartment where it would just be him on his own just yet, so a stop on the way back seemed appropriate. Thinking it would help him relax. Or it might have, had Gavin not decided to pipe up.

“ Well, I can’t spend another fucking minuet looking at this screen, so where we heading? “ He was already pulling his leather jacket on as he walked around his desk to join Niles, not caring that he hadn’t actually been invited. He was bored out of his mind and wanted out of this building, so he was coming like it or not.

“No. Not ‘we’. You can go wherever you want as long as it’s not where I am .”

“Like you could stop me. Besides it was my lead that solved the case, you owe me a drink”

“I could kill you right now and no one would stop me, hell i’d probably get that promotion faster by doing everyone the favour, and if we’re talking about who owes what, you still owe me money.”

“Fuck off! We all know i'm the best you got here. Besides I already paid you! “

“Go home Reed” he ordered, finally coming to a stop, turning to glare at his partner, only to get one in return. Neither one willing to back down. Now he knew there was a high chance of him winning, but he still refused to back down until the other did. Unfortunately they were interrupted as a few of their co-workers were heading their way. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as Gavin suddenly smirked. “What are you-”

“Hey, you two done? We were just heading out if you wanna join. Niles is buying” He offered.

“No one will find your body Reed, I swear.”

____

That’s how he found himself later that night, in the end seat of a booth, glass of whisky in hand, trying to ignore the voices of Gavin, Hank, Chris and Ben. After Gavin had invited Chris and Ben along with them, who had of course decided it would be rude not to accept free drinks, they had headed to one of the closer bars and found the Lieutenant there already nursing a glass. Chris had then got him to join them, and of course the alcoholic wasn’t going to turn down a few drinks he wouldn't have to pay for, so had begrudgingly accepted. He was once again plotting Gavins murder, and considered stealing his wallet so he could use his card to pay for all the drinks the four had gotten through already. 

He raised his own glass, casting his gaze away from his colleague, who had elbowed him having made some joke, the others laughter ringing out, only for his hand to freeze before the glass had even toughed his lips. Blue eyes locked on a figure across the room. They were leant against the wall, brown hair hung in loose curls, a slender figure dressed in a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the first few buttons of his shirt undone with a tie hanging loosely around their neck. Black slacks and dress shoes went with the rest of the outfit to complete the look. A thin haze of smoke curled around them as they took a drag from a cigarette before putting it out. 

He couldn’t look away.. Not that he was staring at them of course, as a detective it was his job to analyze people and take in every detail. Though he hadn't expected to suddenly be caught by a pair of familiar brown eyes as they met his.

Something inside him seemed to click into place.

As if a switch had been turned on in his head, though for what he wasn’t sure. He knew those eyes though. Had thought about them for so long, he'd recognize them anywhere. He wasn’t sure if he'd ever have the chance to see them again, now here he was. They were heading towards him, his heart rate increasing the closer they got. He placed his drink down on the table and stood up, ignoring the voice that called his name. The now noticeable shorter male stood before him. Eyes scanning him, making him feel as if he was on display. He just, couldn't believe this was finally happening. He'd gone through this moment in his head countless times, only everything he'd planned on saying had vanished from his mind, leaving it blank. He moved forward, wanting nothing more than to pull them close and have them in his arms once more, however before he get a word out, let alone touch them, he's being sidestepped.

wait... what?

He turns, confusion hidden behind a mask of indifference he usually wears, and watches instead as the shorter of the two approaches his colleagues, who look rather amused at his predicament, until they are face to face with him.

Brown eyes regard each of them before stopping on their intended target. "Lieutenant Anderson?" His voice is soft, slightly hesitant.

"Yeah? Who's asking" is the gruff reply.

"My name is Connor stern. I've been assigned as your new partner"

What?!


End file.
